


Miss Oswald

by SarahSmith1963



Series: A Tale of Three Hearts [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fucking, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stress Relief, Teasing, sex in a school, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara is feeling stressed and usually a quick trip in the TARDIS would sort that out but with the TARDIS out of action Clara needs something else to distract her and gives the Doctor a lesson he would never forget in friends with benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Oswald

Miss Oswald. 

Clara started to wipe the notes off her white board, her head hurt from the constant bustle and noise from teaching year 11 for the past hour who seemed to be completely unable to grasp the concept of working quietly in pairs. She felt stressed and had that constant itch under her skin that she got more and more often now when she wasn’t with the Doctor, the need for adrenaline and adventure. 

As if summand the TARDIS began to appear in her classroom the noise echoing around the room empty apart from herself and causing the pile of worksheets she had piled neatly on the desk for tomorrows class to fly all around the room. Normally she would shout at The Doctor for parking in her classroom where anyone could walk in and for making a mess but today she was just too desperate for adventure, to feel that rush through her veins and excitement build in her stomach, the feeling only coming secondary to sex. 

As the TARDIS started to solidify Clara became aware that something wasn’t quite right black smoke seemed to be bellowing out of the crack between the doors and The Doctor came staggering out coughing, a dirty handkerchief held over his mouth. 

“Extractor fans on” he shouted into the TARDIS before slamming the door shut. 

“Doctor? What is going on?” Clara demanded both concerned and frustrated. 

“oh that amm nothing, just a bit of a amm heating problem” The Doctor explained waving his hand in the TARDIS direction “This isn’t your cupboard” He remarked “Did you move it?” 

“My cupboard? did I move my cupboard? My part-of-the-school-building cupboard?” Clara asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow at him. 

“You tell me it’s your cupboard” The Doctor shrugged. 

“No I did not move my bloody cupboard” Clara shrieked unnecessarily causing The Doctor to shrink away slightly. “Sorry just stressed. When will she be ready to go? I need an adventure” Clara apologised 

“No idea probably not for a few hours I would say” The Doctor answered placing his hands on the TARDIS as if communicating silently with his machine and Clara supposed he probably was. 

Clara paced the front of her classroom like a caged animal noticing that the Doctor had parked the TARDIS right in front of her door so even if she wanted too she wouldn’t be able to leave the room. Great just great she thinks sarcastically. She could feel the itch under her skin getting stronger she needed the adrenaline rush. It had become an addiction lately needing to feel alive all the time because when she stopped she remembered all the bad things that have happened in her life and she promised she wouldn’t dwell on it or go back to how she was before last Christmas. 

“Are you ok? Your eye’s look bigger than normal. You’re not going to do the crying thing again are you?” The Doctor asked sounding almost terrified. 

“No I’m not going to cry! I’m just stressed I need a stress reliever but your stupid box isn’t working” Clara snapped. 

“Can I help?” The Doctor shrugged not really expecting Clara to take him up on his offer of help she so rarely does she likes to take care of things herself these days. 

Clara stopped her pacing to look at the Doctor a forbidden thought crawling its way to the forefront of her mind one that she had forbidden to ever raise to the surface again. The Doctor under her naked and begging for realise as she took him deep inside of her. 

“Well that depends, have you ever heard of Friends with Benefits?” Clara flirted with a wicked grin on her face before her mind had even made the decision to open her mouth. 

“That’s what we are aren’t we? Friends with the benefit of running around all of time and space?” The Doctor asked waving his hand around for emphases

“Oh Doctor, sweet, innocent clueless Doctor.” Clara purred walking towards him almost like a predator sizing up its prey until she was chest to chest with him. She watched as he gulped suddenly put on edge by her closeness. Clara ran her hands up and down the lapels of his red velvet coat. “I could tell you if you want but it would be much more fun to show you” She smirked. 

“Wha-what do you mean?” The Doctor stuttered 

“I’d like to fuck you Doctor” Clara said bluntly her bright red lips exaggerating every movement. 

The Doctor couldn’t even think after that sentence, his mouth went dry at the prospect of what his small companion was offering. He had wanted it for so long now but had long given up hope of it ever happening. He may be over 2000 years old but he wasn’t brain dead he knew Clara was incredibly sexy with her tight skirts and high heels not to mention those huge doe eyes that reduced him to a puddle every time she battered them at him. Yes, he was undeniably attracted to Clara Oswald. 

“What do you say Doctor? would you like a lesson in Friends with benefits 101?” Clara purred in his ear using the lapels on his jacket as leverage to flick her tongue out to lick just under her ear causing a shiver to go through his body. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then” She said with a self-satisfied smile on her face that made the Doctor’s belly flood with desire. 

The Doctor bent down and captured Clara’s lips in a hungry kiss almost knocking her off her feet with the force of it but he held her steadily against him, Clara kissed him back for a few short moments before pulling away. 

“Now, now Doctor. I’m the teacher here that makes me in charge. You don’t get to kiss me unless I say so” Clara scolded the Doctor stepping out of his embrace. “Your safe word is oranges” 

The Doctor twitched in his trousers already half hard at the mention of a safe word. Clara slowly and deliberately undid the Doctor’s belt and pulled it through the loops keeping eye contact with him the whole time before pushing him down to sit on her chair with enough force that the chair slid backwards slightly. Clara then straddled his lap belt in hand. The Doctor rested his hands on her hips back Clara slapped them away lightly with the belt. 

“No touching, this part of the lesson is theory not practical” Clara scolded before taking the Doctors hands and tying them behind the chair with his belt making sure to press herself as close to him as possible while doing it. She could feel him hardening beneath her and gave a slight thrust of her hips just to tease him more. Then as suddenly as she had pounced on him, she was gone. Stood in front of him out of his reach if his hands hadn’t been tied behind his back. 

“Your first lesson is going to be on female bodies now the best way to learn of course is with a real female’s body” Clara instructed beginning to unbutton the white blouse she was wearing taking each button out slowly never once breaking eye contact with him so he couldn’t look down. Once the buttons where undone she throw it and the black jacket she had been wearing off to the side revealing a white lacy half cup bra underneath, her creamy breasts almost spilling out over it has she reached down to take off her heels but the Doctor stopped her in her tracks 

“Keep them on” He said his voice rough with desire. 

Clara smirked and straightened up again lowering the zip on her skirt before letting it drop to the ground and kicking it away. Clara strutted towards the Doctor now her heels clicking on the floor. She slid a plastic ruler of her desk in her hand a look of determination on her face. 

“I will keep the heels on this time because quite frankly they are sexy but tell me what to do again and I will slap you with this ruler” Clara instructed eyeing the ruler as though she really wanted him to disobey her again so she could use it. 

“Sorry Clara” The Doctor apologised breathlessly, he could barely think with Clara stood there in nothing but her bra and knickers with stockings and heels. 

“It’s Miss Oswald to you” Clara whispered into his ear before bringing the ruler down hard on the side of his thigh, she knew she wouldn’t have really hurt him he had a much higher pain threshold than humans but the moan that came from him shoot straight to her core wetting her already soaking underwear. 

Clara stepped away from him again watching him thoughtfully as she planned what she was going to do next. “Well if we are going to teach you about the female body we might as well start with the essentials” Clara said unhooking her bra at the back and throwing it away to join the rest of her clothing. At this the Doctor let out another moan only this time of frustration of being unable to cup her beautiful perky breasts and suck roughly on one of her nipples. Clara knew his frustration and as if trying to tease him she slowly cupped her left breast, pulling and rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger a soft moan coming from her as she closed her eyes and put her head back enjoying the feeling that went straight from her nipple to her clit at the action and repeated it with the other side, rolling and pinching at both nipples at the same time. 

“Sometimes I imagine you doing this to me Doctor, throwing me onto my desk and playing with my nipples, taking one into your mouth and sucking it hard” Clara moaned as she continued to roll her nipples both of them worked into hard points. 

“Untidy me and I will do anything you want” The Doctor said his voice pleading. 

“No talking” Clara scolded lifting the ruler and slapping his face with it this time and then kissing along the area she hit, her chest rubbing against him. “Hmm this won’t do no skin” Clara tutted before undoing the buttons on the Doctors shirt pushing both it and his Jacket as far of his shoulders as she could with his hands tied, she knew it couldn’t have been very comfortable for him like that but that just added to it for him.

“hmm I think it’s time for your practical in this unit” Clara said as she straddled the Doctor again sitting up on her knees and presenting her nipple for the Doctor to take into his mouth. The Doctor licked and sucked at it before biting down gently a loud moan tearing from Clara’s throat at the sensation.

“Full marks I’d say Doctor” Clara praised as she got down of the chair. 

“Thank you. Miss Oswald” The Doctor said smugly his Scottish accent coming out more than normal and making Clara weak at the knees. Hearing him call her Miss Oswald turned her on something shocking making her eyes dilate even more than they already were something that the Doctor noticed and filed away to use again later. 

“No talking” Clara scolded again but this time didn’t slap him, it had turned her on too much to deserve a punishment. 

Clara pulled her chair with the Doctor sat on it closer to her desk before sitting on top of the desk placing one of her legs on each arm of the chair and began stroking herself leisurely through her knickers. 

“Now I’m going to show you exactly what I think about you doing to me down here, you aren’t allowed to move, talk or look away. Understand?” Clara explained and the Doctor nodded in response licking his lips in anticipation “And maybe if your good I’ll let you have a taste after” Clara smirked making the Doctor swallow hard and his erection become painfully tight in his trousers 

Clara lifted her hip of the table slightly to pull her wet knickers down and over her heels before throwing them at the Doctor’s face. 

“Remember no talking or looking away” Clara reminded him. 

She began circling her clit slowly then dipping a finger into her entrance to move some wetness over the bud applying pressure as she rubbed over it making a hiss escape from her. It turned Clara on even more to have an audience watch her as she fucked herself, rubbing at her clit fast and occasionally dipping fingers into her core almost teasingly to draw it out more for the Doctor to make him so turned on he nearly comes in his pants. She continued fucking herself picking up speed until she found herself chasing her orgasm, she wasn’t even aware of the Doctor being in the room anymore as she threw her head back and screwed her eyes shut a loud moan rumbling from her chest as she worked herself faster and faster one hand on her clit the other switching between supporting herself on the table and pinching her nipple. She bites down on her lip to stop herself from calling out when at last she felt her orgasm wash over her. Out of breath and shaky legged Clara opened her eyes to see the Doctor staring at her with what looked like hunger. She could see the frustration in him as well and she was pretty shocked that he hadn’t just broken out of his ties at this point, he was more than able too. 

“Clean me” Clara instructed pulling the chair closer to the desk and sitting right on the edge so the Doctor could reach her with his mouth. He flicked his tongue out over her sensitive clit and Clara nearly came again just at that small touch she was so wound up by the look on his face. It seemed that once the Doctor got that tiny taste of her he couldn’t stop and he began licking Clara and thrusting his tongue in and out of her building her towards yet another orgasm. She ran her hands threw his curls pushing his head further into her, thanking whatever Gallifreyan god came up with his repertory bypass system as she basically rid his face in desperation to come again. She had wanted this for so long it was impossible to believe it was happening she wanted to draw it out remember every touch but she was too far gone she just needed the release now, she felt her second orgasm build as the Doctor thrusted his tongue deeper inside of her, his nose rubbing against her clit and she came calling out his name. He continued licking and sucking on her clit drawing out the wave of pleasure for as long as possible until she finally felt like she could breathe again. 

“Break your ties, your turn to be in charge” Clara whispered her body feeling weak and tingly. 

The Doctor didn’t need to be told twice as he pulled his arms apart breaking his belt and shrugging his jacket and shirt off before pushing Clara to lay down on the desk sending all sort of things flying of onto the floor, kissing Clara fiercely before she had time to protest about the mess. She could taste herself on his tongue as it fought with hers, she always found it arousing to taste herself on a man and fought briefly about what it would be like to fuck an echo of hers but dismissed it as being a bit too weird even for her standards. 

“Safe word is Apples Miss Oswald” The Doctor purred in her ear making Clara moan at the use of her surname, it was defiantly his favourite name for her. 

The Doctor kissed over her jaw and down her neck working his way down too her nipples encasing one with his mouth and sucking and biting on it while rolling and pinching the other one in his other hand, causing Clara to let out soft moans. She hissed sharply when he bites down hard on one at the same time as pinching the other and Clara felt herself start to tip over the edge of another orgasm but he pulled away before she could, making her groan in frustration. He continued his kisses down over her stomach biting slightly at her hips before coming back into contact with her core, he sucked and licked at her clit working her towards orgasm again stopping just before she reached it again. 

“If you’re trying to drive me insane its working” Clara groaned 

“Uh Ah Miss Oswald I didn’t say you could talk” The Doctor mocked slapping Clara gently with his hand in-between her legs, the contact making Clara moan again. “Watch me” he instructed. 

Clara lifted her head of the table and watched the Doctor as he pulled the zip down of his trousers and flipped open the button his erection springing free. Clara’s mouth went dry at the sight. It was massive. Looked just the same as a human penis just massive. She swallowed hard at the thought of it inside her and she wasn’t sure if it was nerves or excitement. The Doctor pulled Clara by the legs so she was right at the edge of the desk before slowly thrusting himself inside her until he was buried deep within her. Clara was so worked up she could feel her muscles contracting around him already but he stopped moving and waiting until she had calmed before trusting in and out of her, he began slowly to get her used to it and once he felt her relax completely around him he sped up his thrusts going harder and deeper than Clara had ever experienced before and she called out loudly in response. The Doctor thrust so hard the desk underneath them began to move wood hitting of the floor joining the sound of Clara’s load moans and shouts and the rhythmic slap of flash against flesh as the doctor crashed his body against hers over and over again. They were making so much noise Clara was sure the whole school could hear but she really couldn’t care less. The Doctor was fucking her and it was better than anything her imagination had ever come up with. 

The Doctor started to feel his own release building inside of him and quickened his pace even more working completely on instinct now, he lent down his body leaning of Clara’s gripping the other side of the desk for more leverage as he fucked her impossibly harder. His moans and gasps right in Clara’s ear making her come for the 3rd time that day her inner walls contracting around him as she let out a loud scream of “Doctor” The Doctor thrusted for a little while longer bringing Clara to another orgasm before finally feeling the release himself biting down hard on Clara’s shoulder when at last his seed spilled inside her. 

“So what do you think Miss Oswald did I pass the test?” The Doctor asked laying down on the desk beside her his body spent and satisfied. 

“Top of the class” Clara muttered barely able to stay awake. Her eye’s closed as the events of the afternoon wore her. The Doctor scoped her up in his arms both of them still naked and carried her into the TARDIS who had finally finished the repairs, towards her bedroom laying her down on her bed to sleep the adventure off.


End file.
